


Silver and Gold

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Spirit Guardians, Another little drabble, M/M, Muggle Cooking, Patronuses, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer Stag. The Winter Dragon. The Spring Serpent. The Autumn Owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

Draco washes the chicken breast thoroughly, before picking up the sharp, silver knife, which glints in the summer sun streaming in through the window. He cuts down the middle, opening up the meat like a book, before gathering the spices for stuffing. He doesn’t tend for cooking much, but he’s good at it, got a _knack_ is what Granger’s mother had said. He’s dressed in a crisp white shirt, collar loose and undone, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, revealing smooth, pale muscle, and the dark mark.

Draco finishes one chicken piece, and moves on to the next of five. He smiles when he sees through his peripheral vision, Lily, dresses in a lavender summer dress, cream skin showing a hint of tan, as she rests her head on her hands, watching in adoration, her long hair is kept back with a purple ribbon, and she looks like the princess Draco knows she wants to be. “Yes, Princess?” He asks with a smile “Anything I can help you with?”

“Daddy,” she sings “Why are you making _five?”_

“Freddie needs to eat too,”

“Oh.” She seems upset that she forgot the kind house elf, but straightens herself, clearing her throat “Show me your Patronum, Daddy.”

Draco arches an eyebrow at his 12 year old girl fondly “Princess, I don’t want you worrying about your Patronum now, nobody expects you to be able to do it immediately. It’s an incredibly difficult thing to summon, it takes time, and experience,” he sighs, before taking out his wand, pointing at the centre of the kitchen, before moving his wand in a circular motion slowly, thinking of the moment he held his twins in his arms, the way Harry kissed him, in a burst of silver light, the Corporal Vision of a Winter Dragon appears before them. About the size of Draco, tall and muscled, with snowflake scales and smoky breath.

Lily is awed by it, she always was, and she steps forward, touching the whisps, the Dragon opens its wings, laying low for her, and Draco smiles softly.

“Lily,” he says again, more patiently “These things take time-“

“Scorpius can already do his!” She whines, impatiently “It’s not fair! I’m a _way_ better wand masterer than he is!”

Draco smiles again “He is older than you.”

“By _two minutes!_ Teach me!”

“Later Princess,” he promises, turning back to the chicken, his patronus dissolving behind him, and he returns to stuffing. As he does, he remembers seeing Harry’s patronus for the first time. It had been on the battle field with Voldemort, as he cowered behind his mother, Harry, with a beautiful Summer Stag had blown all death eaters within the vicinity up into the stratosphere. He then remembered Scorpius, and smiled proudly. They’d received and Owl home, praising their son, about how he was an obviously advanced Wizard, almost as young as Harry to first conjure his spirit guardian, and when Scorpius came home in the summer, it was the first thing he’d done. Beam into the living room an Autumn Owl, with breath taking eyes, and everyone had been amazed, even if reluctantly, Lily.

Lily watched for a few moments as Draco pushed the Chicken into an oven they’d had fitted when they moved in “What do you think mine is?”

“Oh, there’s no way to tell until you’ve conjured one,” Draco smiled, washing his hands, and leaning down to Lily, voice soft “I wasn’t able to summon mine till I was 16. You’re 12, Lily, you’ve got time, Princess. Stop trying to rush everything. It’ll come to you.”

Her bottom lip quivered in an unusual display of emotion “But what if it doesn’t?”

Draco scooped her up into his arms “It will.” She isn’t happy with the soothing answer, and holds out her wand, circling thinking, and a small burst of light erupts, but it’s nowhere close to her Patronum. “What are you thinking about?”

“Learning to fly my broom for the first time.”

Draco smiles “That’s pretty happy.”

Lily gets her Patronus exactly a year that day, a beautiful, Spring Serpent, long and coiling and hypnotising, and _powerful._ She prides herself on it, because she’s in Slytherin, it gives her an immense amount of popularity. Scorpius, who’s in Gryffindor, even he’s impressed, but remarks that his owl could kill her snake, and she flicks her hair and says it’s not a snake, it’s a _serpent,_ whose scales resemble that of Draco’s Dragon, so they look like relatives and it soothes Lily to no end.

…

…

…

“H-Harry,” Draco breathed, wriggling beside his husband in their bed as Harry tugged on Draco’s weeping member at an increasingly tantalising rate, Harry just bit down on Draco’s shoulder.

“Can’t help myself,” He murmured “You make me so _hot,_ the way you praise them. Drives me mad.”

Draco can only whimper incoherently, as Harry tears an orgasm from him.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry whispers, pressing feather light kisses to Draco’s eyelids, and the blond just snuggles into Harry’s chest, cosy and safe. He laughs a little to himself, thinking about how Harry would make a pretty good patronus on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? It makes me happy! Don't you want me to be happy?  
> x


End file.
